User talk:Ihu
Welcome to my talk page! Question Can you make me an admin? I know how to import articles... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Strangely, I was going to ask the same question...--Abc8920 15:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) See . [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] stories if you make any storiies on this wikia, could you use some of my guys from custom bionicle wikia? i will tell you who i made and who you can use if you accept. if you accept, i will choose whether it is canon and place a canon or non-canon with his apearances section, okay? from creator613 Hi I gave you . You like? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well, all I can think of is for you to restart work on The Final Battle, but since that won't happen, I won't bother. Also, I imported dozens of files, but only their pages; their actual files don't exist yet, and (as I know from personal experience) it'll take a while to upload them. I'll help to start the process now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] THAT WAS A JOKE. And sure, I'd like a preview. E-mail it to me if you like. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] No, I don't need you for anything. And if you want me to, I'll write some stories, but I don't want to accidentally do something that ruins your whole storyline. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well, to be honest, I know absolutely nothing about your storyline, period. I'll have to do some research. Well... embarrassingly... I have not read any of your stories and thus now almost nothing of your storyline. All I've done is a few YouTube videos. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Very well. I shall get to it. But I would still like to read your stories. What's the chronological order? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] HEY Hey Ihu! It's me, Ansem the Awesome! Execpt I have a new name, Xander KeyZ. Check out my user page to see why I am here. User:Xander KeyZ Hi I'm gonna join but what do you do here? Odst grievous Toa Ido If no one is going to write a story about the Toa Ido, can I write it? If so, is there any background story or setting I need to know about? ToaInfinity 01:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My Story Well, it'll be a LONG and SLOW project. I was thinking about a story that involves Toa Ihu meeting my two favorite MOCs: Toa Akataz and Toa Codrax. It would help me with my other projects and such and it may continue your stories. IT can also have Kreix and others, if allowed. Xander KeyZ Bojek I just realized...I may not be able to write a story about Bojek just yet. I am already writing one of CBW of my own, and it itself is hard to keep up with. Sorry! ToaInfinity 14:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Bojek I just realized...I may not be able to write a story about Bojek just yet. I am already writing one of CBW of my own, and it itself is hard to keep up with. Sorry! ToaInfinity 14:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Well, maybe it can be a story of mine that wraps into your story. You see, I was thinking Toa Akataz, son of Artahka, could've been involved with the early stages of the Disiples of Vradok. But he left and was given the name "The Heretic". He joined with Toa Codrax and they've worked together since. And now its present day. THey are on the island Ihu and Karael are on (I love both of those MOCs!) and decide to help out Karael with his mission, or it could be Ihu's mission, or they are tracking down a disiple of Vradok. If this story is alright, send me a message and choose one of the choices above of what Akataz and Codrax are doing there. Xander KeyZ WHAT?! KArael took down Vashkov, or is the story still going on? Karaeludoomagung (sorry, long name can't memorize). Anyways, thanks for the permission! Xander KeyZ P.S. I have slight confusion on if Karael actually finished Vashkov. Karazan and Gelik Can my evil MOC, Karazan, be a part of the Disciples of Vradok? It would be awesome if he could. Is it also okay to use Gelik in my story too? I need a girl in it. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Xander KeyZ Hey, I'm back! I can help with locations pages. What do you want? Images? I'm currently working on a full-color MU map with a number of fanon islands, so is there anything I can do for you? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Bojek Story Alright, I think I can finally write the Bojek story now, if the option is still available. But is there any background story I need to know about? Same with characters and locations. Who should be the villains, other Toa, locations, and things like this? Sorry for pestering you with so many questions. It's just kind of hard to write a story without knowing anything about it. ToaInfinity 21:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) sup! aWSOME!!! New wiki! I'm glad you had more success in it than in mine. I created an idsstory wiki which majorly BOMBED!!! =( How do you get the picture in the two left corner? I'll be glad to start editing around here (: --Ids5621 10:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll shut up now. I am probably getting really annoying by asking all these questions, but should I make up characters and places or use some of yours? Which ones should I use? ToaInfinity 14:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) PS I'll shut up and stop asking questions like crazy now!! Ihu's leg Hey I've got a alternate design for Ihu's new leg design if you want to use it. Here it Is: -BD ps. can i be an admin? if I cant thats totally fine. Tyrex In the Chronicles of Bojek, would you like me to call Tyrex by his original name, or address him as Morgorahn? ToaInfinity 02:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) elaborate would you like me to flesh out his time during his expulsion from the brotherhood? Sure thing buddy! But i might not be able to get to do it today. If schools off cos a da snow tomorrow i'll do it during the day. Also check ya yt inbox. i'll be sending a message shortly A Favor Can you do me something Ihu? since I don't have bionicles anymore, can you build a model for Karazan? That would be great if you could. If you can't I understand. If you decide too, here are a few things: 1. He must have a sythe 2. His colors are black and green (lime and emerald) Xander KeyZ Okay I don't want to rush you. It doesn't have to be done right at the moment. Take your time, I understand. Xander KeyZ Adminship I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep up with the goings-on of this wiki. I have too much to do on CBW as it is. Therefore, I would like you to demote me from administrator status as soon as possible. Thank you, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Thanks for the favor. Oh, and I'm almost finished with the MU map. Just need to work on the southern island chains. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] canon Should the pges include canonical information? --Ids5621 19:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Script Assignments RatHasCome decided not to do the script for TLR Redone (proof is here), so Lewa Krom gave the assignment to me. Just wanted to let you know why I edited the scripting page. ;) Legolover361 14:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Music Page Well, I feel sort of alone, seeing as my main job is singing here, so I'm going to make a music page so people can hear the music and give feedback on it. Could I join? Ihu, could I join the art project for the movies? If yes I would like to help with Time Trap, Dark Mirror or Challenge of the Hordika. I contacted him on BZPower and he didn't respond to my message... I could start doing the Zivon and Tuyet if you allowed me. Nidhiki Part Hey, I recieved a message on BZP about me getting the part of Nidhiki for voice acting, but noticed it wasn't put on the "Cast for BIONICLE: The Next Generation" page. I just wanted to inform you before I changed it, let you change it yourself.